El lado sádico del amor
by Grell Whoops
Summary: POV de Sougo sobre su relación con Kagura. Lemon y palabras vulgares.


-"Juntos se matan, separados se mueren"- Escuche esa frase de Kondou-san hace tiempo, y no creo poder olvidarla. Por que, quien pensaría que una inmigrante ilegal y un policía de primera terminarían juntos.

Vaya que nadie sabe lo que le espera el futuro. Y bueno el corazón es ciego y estúpido. Nunca pensé que el traidor callera rendido ante esa china loca. Realmente no lo puedo culpar, por que yo también lo estoy...

Después de 3 años de peleas, golpes e insultos. Bueno no cambia mucho ahora. Termine viviendo con esa rara amanto vomitona, pero hermosa.

Suspiré, estaba algo nostálgico de pensar tanto en ese tema, pero pronto seria nuestro primer aniversario y aún que a mi no me importe ni una mierda, a ella si.

Aun no entiendo como, un sádico con S mayúscula como yo, a veces sucumbe a los caprichos de esa mujer. No engaño a nadie, ni a mi mismo, pero me gusta hacer cosas que la hacen feliz, para ver su cara de boba iluminada y esos labios de frambuesa agradeciendo me con vehemencia por las noches, sin duda la mejor parte de las 24 horas del día.

Todavía recuerdo cuando la hice mía por primera vez. Ese cuerpo apetecible, esa cintura que puedo estrechar fácilmente con mis manos esas piernas bien formadas y aterciopeladas, esos pechos redondos con pezones firmes y antojables, todo un pecado esa maldita, y lo mejor que es sólo mía.

Aleje esos pensamiento rápidamente de mi cabeza por la pronta erección que empezaba a tener. De solo pensarla un poco me ponía duro así que continúe con mis labores de patrullaje para distraer me y no ir a buscarla ahora mismo para follar. Vaya bestia que estaba hecho por culpa de esa mujer.

Ya en la tarde después de mi tediosa jornada de trabajo gracias a el bastardo de Hijikata y el molesto problema entre mis pantalones. Salí del cuartel rumbo a mi modesto departamento. Siendo Capitán de la primera División del Shinsengumi tenia permitido pagar me algo mas lujoso, sin embargo mi sueldo no contaba con el pozo sin fondo que alimenta, llame se china o Kagura da igual.

Aun así tenia lo básico para una pareja y una enorme bola de pelos.

Realmente no importaba, por que muchas veces la fábrica de mierda, blanca, se quedan en la casa de Danna.

Después de divagar tanto me encontraba llegando a mi hogar. Abrí la puerta y deje mis zapatos en la entrada. Poco después me llego un olor a comida bastante agradable.

-Estoy en casa -

Nadie me respondió así que me di a la tarea de ir a buscar a la china, bueno solo entre a la cocina. De espaldas, haciendo algo en la estufa, estaba ella con ese vestido chino para variar, entallado y corto rosa, el cabello bermellón atado en dos coletas, me seco la boca.

Esa maldita mujer era una auténtica tentación.

Gruñí al sentir que mi miembro daba un brinco, exigiendo ser liberado. Cerré los ojo un momento para no aventar me tal cual perro con brama, vergonzoso. Necesita un coño al qué follar. Pero no cualquiera, necesitaba el de la maldita china. Hoy. Ahora. En este mismo puto instante

Y ni si quiera se daba cuenta de lo que me causaba. Valla estúpida que es. Camine y me posicione detrás de ella con mis brazos rodee su cintura, mis manos en su vientre, le acerqué mi polla caliente a el trasero, entonces dio un brinquito de sorpresa

-¡Me asustaste idiota! Acabas de llegar y ya estas de calienta. ¿Estas en celo o que?-

Exclamo la damisela, yo estaba concentrado oliendo su nuca y cuello. Dando pequeñas mordidas, y besos donde pasaba mi boca. Sentí como se tensaba y trataba de alejarse de mi.

-Basta imbécil, la cena esta lista-

Sin embargo yo le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurré.

-Te quiero a ti, aquí y ahora-

Por lo caliente que estaba mi voz era muy ronca. Sin darle oportunidad de algo la volteé, la perra tuvo el descaro de sacarme la lengua, junto con el dedo corazón algo que me enojo y calentó. No espere más estampe mi boca a la suya la bese tan fuerte que le hice daño, me di cuenta cuando empezó a revolverse para zafarse de mis brazos, mientras aun saboreaba su dulce boca y el sabor metálico de la sangre. Entonces la aleje de la estufa a tropezones, no es como si ella me la pusiera fácil en todo momento puso resistencia. Cuando la lleve a la sala se rindió y me abrazo por la nuca acariciando mis cabellos, regalando me sugestivos gemido para mi fortuna profundizando el beso. Con ella todo siempre era una pelea, este vez fue una placentera. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

La mire y esa carita de "fállame ya mismo" fue lo ultimo que necesitaba para explotar. No podía culpar a mi polla de estar tan dura.

La acosté en el sofá más largo y la vi desde arriba. Mierda, es preciosa, la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos, sus tetas al compas de su agitada respiración y ese bendito vestido tan sugestivo que no dejaba nada para imaginar. Me desabroche el pantalón baje el bóxer dejando libre mi verga caliente. Ella se levanto y la tomo con su mano mientras me veía con una sonrisa traviesa y se la trago. Cerré los ojos y me deje hacer ¡Me va a matar esta perra! Por la lentitud de sus movimientos, sabia que lo hacia adrede . Así que la aleje, no quería terminar con una mamada. La empuje y me tocaba a mi la dulce muy dulce venganza le saque por fin el vestido. Quedo solo en bragas y sujetador, se saco el sujetador y me saludaron sus tetas. No perdí tiempo en tomar una con la boca y masajear la otra con la mano. Sus ahora casi gritos me endulzaban el oído era música pura. No me cansaba de ese par. Me jalo del cabello para que obligar me a besar la así empezando otra pelea de lenguas. Nos separamos.

-Folla me ya Sougo-

Sonreí y le dije -No esperes poder caminar mañana china. -

Entonces me importó una mierda y rompí su sensual lencería. Eh hice el amago de penetrarla, me encanta escucharla gemir de frustración, pero yo estaba en mi limite así que se la clave, de la sorpresa soltó un grito, yo solo pude gruñir. Mientras la penetraba como un desquiciado, me acerque a su boca y me trague todos sus gemidos.

Poco después, la sentí llegar a su limite, su delicioso coño me apretaba. Así que no tarde en venirme dentro de ella. Como un maldito troglodita llenándola toda. Nos recostamos exhaustas, yo en sus tetas podía escuchar su corazón volver a la normalidad. Me tiene loco esta bastarda. Y sin dar me cuenta le dije.

\- Que me has hecho, que de ti nunca me canso, Kagura

Volteo a ver me sorprendida, rara vez nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres. Maldito romántico me estaba haciendo.

Me separe de ella y le di un beso. Busque mi ropa que por el calor del momento parecía qué había explotado saqué una caja pequeña y roja en forma de corazón de mis pantalones. Mientras esa monstruo estaba vistiéndose. Y tarareando alguna canción infantil.

\- Oí cierra los ojos china.-

Volteo a verme dubitativa y al con el ceño fruncido me hizo caso. Me acerqué .

Como es bastante idiota no se dio cuenta que le puse un anillo en forma de corazón en el dedo.

Se empezó a desesperar y a gritar

-Espero sea, algo bueno bastardo para que me hagas perder el tiempo-

Me reí de su estupidez y esa cara cuando hace berrinches la adoro

-Que mujer tan idiota, mira tu mano. –

No pudo replicar, cuando vio el anillo en su mano, su boca formo una perfecta "o" de sorpresa con los ojos apunto del llanto. Volteo a ver me.

-Te odio con todo mi amor, idiota –

Solté una carcajada.Me encantaba verla así de feliz. Rayos, me había sacado la lotería.

-Bueno si sigo aquí por que realmente tú cariño de mierda es más fuerte que mi orgullo. Y los golpes igual. -

Dije sin voltear a verla, definitivamente esto no es lo mío.

Entonces supe que venia otra ronda de sexo caliente. Por que mando a volar la poca ropa que tenía puesta, que era mi camisa y se aventó a mi.

Fin


End file.
